


Conciliation

by Halla_Leafslayer



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, King Ragnar, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygamy, peace treaty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halla_Leafslayer/pseuds/Halla_Leafslayer
Summary: Was this God’s plan for him all along? Being forced to marry a Northman?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back once again from a little break, I’ve had a crappy couple of weeks...But I’m back and I’m sorry to leave you all hanging <3<3\. Okay so when I pictured this, mainly the beginning, I pictured it as a Daenerys and Khal Drogo type situation, minus the obvious. And pretty much everything in this story will be EXTREMELY inaccurate to the events in the show, I wasn’t planning on being accurate.

Athelstan grew up hearing stories about them. The Vikings, Northmen, whatever you want to call them. They’re savages. Mindless animals who steal, rape, and slaughter their way through wherever they go. He never thought he would meet any until the war began.

When reports of foreign ships reaching the shores of Wessex we made, King Ecbert sent men to investigate. And when one man returned with news of a slaughter, things only got worse from there. War between Wessex and the Northmen raged on until Ecbert had to get help from a friend. King Aelle of Northumbria. King Aelle said he would help, but in return, his daughter Judith had to marry Ecbert’s son, Aethelwulf. The deal was made and after the two married; the Vikings were at their doorstep.

Guards escorted a strange man dressed as a woman into the castle who claimed he was a harmless wanderer who can translate for them. When the man said their leader wishes to speak with Ecbert, Ecbert accepted and told him they would meet outside the castle. After the man left, Aethelwulf asked “Father, you can’t mean it? The minute those savages see us, they’ll cut us down like weeds. It will be a trap.”

Ecbert just smiled at his son and told him that if they tried, they’ll take care of it. To his surprise, Athelstan was asked to join them. Ecbert never let him be involved in something so dangerous, but he went with them. On horses, they rode out and met the Northmen in an open field.

Athelstan’s first impression of them were just as he expected. Intimidating, covered with dirt and sweat, and dried blood. The came in all shapes and sizes, and they even had women with them. Although they were women, Athelstan thought they were just as intimidating as the men.

At the head of the group, a man with tattoos around his shaved head stepped forward. Even for a savage covered in filth, the man was handsome. He and the translator came forward until they and stood before the king, and the man smiled. His blue eyes scanned the king and entourage until they landed on Athelstan. This made Northman do a double take when he saw him, and he smiled. The Christian took it as a bad sign, and he looked down.

The Northman spoke to the translator in a foreign dialect and the man said “I present to you King Ragnar Lothbrok of Kattegat. He tells me he has asked for this meeting between us so that we may discuss peace.”

The translator paused while the man called Ragnar said something else to him. Athelstan noticed that the Northman was still looking at him, and he tried not to squirm while on his horse. “He said we come to this place in search of new lands. Places where our people may farm and prosper. And that perhaps we may settle our differences, by coming to a truce.” Another pause until he added “Or else we will never stop until this land is soaked with your blood.”

Athelstan swallowed and looked over at Ecbert before looking over at Aethelwulf. Aethelwulf shrugged at him before they turned their attention back to the Northmen. Ecbert smiled and said “Tell Ragnar Lothbrok that I am sure we can come to an agreement.”

They waited while he translated Ecbert’s words, and after a few minutes, the translator nodded. “King Ragnar says he will sit down with you and talk. A-And in return he wishes to..” his eyes drifted over to Athelstan before saying “To marry the pretty one sitting on your right.”

Athelstan’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Not able to say a word, he looked over and saw everyone was looking at him. He looked at Ecbert, anxiously awaited his answer with pleading eyes. The older man stared at his adopted son, having a battle within himself, before he sighed. It was then Athelstan got his answer. Looking back at the Northmen, Ecbert nodded and said “Tell him it will be done. And that we will discuss it further. Tell him that tomorrow you will return here and be escorted to my home.”

 

* * *

 

When they returned to the castle, Athelstan asked to speak to him alone. Ecbert dismisses his guards and Aethelwulf gave his adopted brother a sympathetic look before leaving. Stepping forward, Athelstan looked him dead in the eyes and asked “How could you?” His voice breaking.

The older man sighed and said “Athelstan-“

“No, _Father._ I want an answer. How could you?”

Ecbert said “What other choice do I have? Either we make peace with these heathens, or they kill us all. It’s the right thing to do.”

Shaking his head, the younger man said “The right thing to do. After one meeting with them you just throw me away. Sell me like a slave because it’s the right thing to do? How do you know they aren’t lying? They could be planning a slaughter as we speak!”

The older man stood up and said “You are angry, I know. Do I want this for you Athelstan? No, of course not.”

Athelstan said “Then tell him no. Say you changed your mind, I don’t want to be that man’s toy!”

Ecbert shook his head and said “I can’t.”

“Why not? A man cannot marry another man, it is forbidden!”

Ecbert came over to him and held the younger man’s face in his hands. “I know the laws of God, Athelstan. But we will make an exception. You are my son, and I love you. I have raised you as my own. But fret not, My boy. This marriage and the treaty are both at my fingertips. I am a generous man, and I am curious about the outcome. But I will also hold the key to either their prosperity or their destruction. And I would rather you be married and safe than have every man in his army take you and kill you when they’re finished.”

Athelstan fought back tears that threaten to spill, and he asked “What if he kills me?”

The older man chuckled and said “Then he will be to blame for the death of his people.” He leaned in and kissed the younger man’s forehead before saying “No more tears, My son. Tomorrow you will join us.”

 

* * *

 

Athelstan didn’t sleep at all that night. Thoughts kept running wild in his mind and every time he would try to fall asleep, he’d cry again. Even with what Ecbert told him, he still feels betrayed. His adoptive father claims he loves him, but uses him as a peace treaty within minutes of talking to these strangers.

When morning came, Athelstan took a bath but sat numb in the water. He pulled his knees up to his chest and stared straight ahead at the wall, thinking. Was this God’s plan for him all along? Being forced to marry a Northman?

 

* * *

 

A guard informed Athelstan that it was time and he was escorted into the dining hall where the others were waiting for him. Athelstan laid eyes on his future husband, the translator, one of the female warriors, and a tall young blond man.

Looking over at his father, Athelstan said “I-I do not understand.”

The older man smiled and said “Athelstan, you remember Ragnar and his translator, Sinric. And with them is Ragnar’s former wife Lagertha. And their oldest son, Björn.”

Athelstan nodded at the others and said “A-A pleasure to meet you.”

The others nodded and Lagertha said “Likewise.” And he was stunned that they could speak English.

Ecbert said “Please, sit.” And they all sat together at one table. Ragnar sat across from him and smiled. A genuine one, and it put him at ease for now. He gave a little smile to his future husband before the Ecbert spoke.

“So you can understand us without Sinric?”

Ragnar nodded and “Yes. But we all have our struggles.”

Looking back at Athelstan, the Northman asked “How soon?”

Ecbert looked at Athelstan and before looking back. After a moment, Ecbert said “One month.” Athelstan looked over at him and the older man said “You will stay at your camp here in Wessex, for a month. In that time we will work out plans for your settlement, you can get to know my Athelstan, and I will make arrangements for the wedding. Do we have a deal?”

The Northman scanned over Athelstan and nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Now this kind of marriage is forbidden and is considered in our world, an abomination. But, I am willing to overlook that for the sake of my son. No harm will come to him or our peace will be broken. Is that understood?”

Sinric translated while the Northman nodded. “Yes. No one will hurt him.” Looking back at the younger man, Ragnar said “You have my word.”

Ecbert nodded and smiled. “I think things will work out just fine. Do men in your world marry other men?”

Ragnar shook his head and said “No, not that I know of. But there are some in our world who marry more than one person. I have a wife back in Kattegat.”

“So why me?” Athelstan asked, their attention now on him. Swallowing, he asked “I can give you nothing. Why not just marry another woman?”

The older man smiled and shook his head. “I don’t know yet.”

Saying nothing, Athelstan nodded and Lagertha turned to Sinric before Sinric turned to Ecbert. “One thing they ask is that the ceremony will be done with customs from their world, not yours.”

Ecbert nodded and said “That is fine. I am curious to witness a Viking wedding.”

 

* * *

 

After talking more about the wedding and their treaty, everyone stood and Ecbert smiled. “I am glad to have met you all. And that everything you hope and dream for, will come true. I hope we can talk again soon.”

Ragnar shook the king’s hand and smiled. “Likewise.” Before turning to Athelstan.

He watched as the Northman came up to him and gently took his hand. Athelstan blushed as Ragnar kissed his knuckles and swiped his thumb over the back of his palm before dropping their hands.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks had passed since the meeting. In that time, the Northmen educated the Christians on their culture the best they could. Their gods, traditional wedding customs, and even pieces of their language. Though almost every custom for a Viking wedding will have to be changed some since Ragnar is marrying Athelstan, they hope the sacrifices they will make to their gods, will make up for it.

Ragnar requested to spend time with his future husband alone, but Ecbert said they will need an escort, or they won’t see each other again until the wedding. One day Athelstan got news that the Northman wanted to see him.

He thanked the guard for escorting him and the man walked off, leaving him with Ragnar, Björn, and another guard. The Northman smiled at him and said “Hello.”

Athelstan nodded and said “Hello.”

“Would you like to take a walk with me?”

Athelstan looked at their company, a guard and Björn and Ragnar chuckled. “You will be safe. I promise.”

The younger man nodded again and said “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

With escorts, they left they castle and walked together until they reached a cliff overlooking the shore. They kept their distance from the edge, but Athelstan hoped they would move closer. Soon his thoughts started to turn dark. He thought about taking his own life by falling off the cliffs edge, or taking Ragnar’s life by pushing him off it. Either actions will lead him straight to Hell.

They all stood in silence for an hour, looking out at the water. Hearing nothing by the crashing of waves on the rocks, and the breeze rushing past them, Athelstan relaxed some. He dared to look over at his future husband, who looked at peace as his eyes stayed fixed onto the sea.

 

* * *

 

Before the ceremony, Ecbert came to see Athelstan while he was getting ready. Dressing in clothes provided by the Vikings, Athelstan tried to steady his shaking hands while putting the on. The older man stepped forward and said “Here, let me-“

And the younger man surprised them both when he snapped “Don’t!” Before looking away. Looking down, Athelstan whispered “Don’t touch me.”

The king sighed and said “I hope one day you can forgive me, Athelstan. But for now, you can at least pretend to love the man.”

Athelstan looked over his shoulder, glaring at the king, before Ecbert continued. “Make haste, Son. Your Northman King awaits...And make him happy.”

 

* * *

 

There weren’t many people present when the time came for the ceremony. Ragnar had some of his entourage while they had theirs, which brought little comfort to him. Even if there isn’t a sea of people, everyone will talk about it. Throughout the ceremony, There was something Ragnar’s eyes that Athelstan couldn’t explain, and he didn’t know how to take it.

When they had to kiss he hesitated because of the other Christians with them. But Ragnar could see the worry on his face and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips, before his people cheered. Athelstan was grateful for that.

Though Athelstan is a man, Ragnar and Rollo still participated in the Bridal Race. Lagertha told him about all the customs for weddings in their world, the old one and the new. Ragnar won buy just a little and it will Rollo who will have to serve them during the feast.

 

* * *

 

Some who didn’t come to the ceremony came for the feast while others stayed behind at their camp. Every time Athelstan looked over at his husband, he saw nothing but bright smiles. But when he looked at the others, it was different. People glared, smirked, and whispered to each other while looking at him.

When the time came for them to be alone, the whole room fell a silence as Ragnar stood up. Athelstan could feel the fear come crawling back, even as his husband offered him his hand. With a shaky hand, Athelstan put his hand in Ragnar’s and the older man helped him to his feet. Others stood with them, taking them to wherever they needed to go to consummate their marriage.

He expected to lead them to Athelstan’s room, but was confused when they headed outside. Thankfully Aethelwulf was by his side and he whispered “Why are we going outside?”

Glancing over at Ragnar before looking back at his brother, Aethelwulf leaned in and whispered “Your Pagan requested we take you two to the cliffs.”

After some time they reached the same cliffs where they went to last time and stopped. The sun was setting and clouds of gray, pink, and orange, filled the sky. At least he will get to see something beautiful while being violated. His brother squeezed his shoulder and nodded before walking off. Lagertha nodded at Ragnar and kissed the Christian's cheek before she and everyone else went off.

Athelstan’s feet moved, and he slowly made his way towards the edge, his husband following. The swaying tall grass tickled the younger man’s palms, the breeze flowed through his hair, and a tear rolled down his cheek. A hand rested against the small of his back, rubbing soothing circles into his tensed muscles, but it brought him no comfort.

Looking over at the older man, the Northman reached up and wiped the tear away. “No tears, My Flower. Sit with me.”

Athelstan watched in confusion as Ragnar sat down, pulling his knees up. Looking up at him, he patted the spot next to him and said “Sit.” And the younger man obeyed. They sat in silence and watched the sunset for some time until Ragnar said “I know you are afraid of me, and I do not want you to be.”

The Christian looked over and the Northman kept his gaze ahead. “I know I forced this onto you, and I am sorry. Hate me all you want, I will understand. But I will not force you any further. We are married now, and I will take care of you.” Leaning over, he kissed Athelstan’s cheek and sighed. “And we can pretend.”

Athelstan looked over at him and asked “Pretend?”

Ragnar nodded and said “Yes. I will not make my husband sleep with me when I know he is afraid of me. We can just say we did, no one has to know. From this day forward, we shall simply enjoy each other’s company.”

Athelstan sat there, jaw dropped, letting the Northman’s words sink in. He opened his mouth and hesitated before shaking his head. “No.”

The older man looked at him and the Christian continued. “Knowing my father, he will want to make sure that we...Consummate our marriage. Your people may have left us alone, but I know that my father has men hiding nearby right now. He will know if we don’t.”

Athelstan looked at his husband before shifting himself onto his knees beside him. “If you want your people to settle here, we must. Then we may enjoy each other’s company.”

He could see that Ragnar was hesitating, but he scooted closer to him and reached out. Touching his cheek, the Christian said “It’s alright. You can touch me.” The younger man hesitated before leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Athelstan put his other hand on the Northman’s cheek and said “It’s alright.”

The younger man kissed him a few times until Ragnar returned them. When they came out here, Athelstan expected to be thrown to the ground, torn in two, and left broken and weeping. Though he hasn’t seen what Ragnar is capable of, he knows if he was forced to marry any other Northman, they would do just that. And as his husband gently pulled him into his lap, Athelstan could feel himself relaxing.

The Christian closed his eyes and gasped when the Northman moved down and started kissing all over his neck. _Make him happy_ , so that’s what he’ll do.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the wedding, Athelstan has been staying with Ragnar in his tent. Any time the Christian would step outside, the others would stare at him. It was clear the others didn’t like him, but Athelstan did his best to ignore them. One thing that bright him comfort was that Ragnar hardly ever left him alone. He may not trust his husband just yet, but he trusts that the Northman won’t let anything bad happen to him.

Every night for a week, Athelstan has had dreams about their wedding night. If Ecbert didn’t send any men to make sure their marriage we consummated, Athelstan would’ve gladly agreed to “simply enjoy” his husband’s company.

It hurt. No matter how gentle the Northman was with him, it hurt. He was sore all through the night and he could not even pray. With what they did at the cliffs, he felt too ashamed to pray.

 

* * *

 

While Athelstan was walking back to their tent, a man stepped in front of him. Athelstan came to know this man as Floki. The older man smiled and said “You are Athelstan, yes?”

The younger man nodded and said “Y-Yes.”

Floki nodded and said “Good, that’s very good. For the life of me, I could not remember your name.” He held his hand out and said “I am Floki. Forgive me for not coming to your wedding, but...I am devoted to our Gods and well...You worship a different one.”

Athelstan hesitated before shaking it. Nodding, he said “I understand. Ragnar tells me you build ships?”

The older man’s face lit up, and he said “Yes, I do. And the Gods love my ships, otherwise we wouldn’t have made it here or anywhere else. Have you seen my ships?”

“I have not. But I bet they are beautiful.”

Floki nodded and said “Well you will get to see them tomorrow. We are going home, did Ragnar tell you that too?”

“He did, yes.”

“Good. It is so nice to finally speak to Ragnar’s meat hole.” Suddenly Floki jerked Athelstan forward by his hand until his chest was pressed against the Northman’s. Floki tightened his hold on the Christian’s wrist, almost to the point t of pain. When he looked up, Floki was no longer smiling.

“We all know that’s what you are, or at least most of us. You are no husband of his, you are nothing but holes. Your holes will give Ragnar no children, thank the Gods, but they will help his dream come true. You should thank your God that it was Ragnar who chose you, Athelstan. The others would have stuffed your holes and cut your throat after. Never forget what you are because we won’t.”

He let go and stormed off while Athelstan stood there, stunned, eyes on him. The Christian didn’t know where Ragnar was but he just fixed his eyes on the ground as he hurried back to the tent.

 

* * *

 

Ragnar walked into the tent some time later and found his husband curled up on their bed, his back facing him. Athelstan had been crying, but as soon as he heard the Northman walk in, he stopped.

While Ragnar pulled his boots off, Athelstan wiped at his drying tears before sitting up. The Northman sighed and stretched his arms before saying “Sorry if I woke you.”

Athelstan shook his head and said “You didn’t wake me, it’s okay.”

The older man stared at him for a moment before standing up. He came and sat beside him, reaching up to tuck some hair behind the Christian’s ear. “You have been crying. What makes you weep, My Flower?”

Athelstan shook his head and said “Nothing.” He put on a smile and said “I’m fine.”

His husband didn’t believe him for a second, but his softened expression never changed. “I am your husband. If something has happened, you must tell me.” Ragnar then held Athelstan’s face in his hands, holding the younger man’s gaze. “I will protect you.”

Athelstan studied him and he could see in his husband’s eyes that he was telling the truth. Swallowing, he said “Floki came up to me while I was walking back here. He was nice at first but then he pulled me closer and said I am nothing but holes for you...He said that if anyone else chose me, they would have raped me and cut my throat…Never forget what you are, he said. Because we won’t.”

He watched as Ragnar’s face hardened and he asked “Did he say anything else?”

The Christian shook his head and said “No.” And his husband nodded.

“I will kill him-“

Athelstan said “No!” Surprising both of them. Ragnar stopped and the younger man shook his head. “No. It’s not worth it, he doesn’t like me and he’s not the only one...I am nothing but-“ he stopped just before he said _holes_ , and looked up. “An outsider...Killing him will do no good.”

The Northman stared at him for a moment before he nodded. “Fine. But if he or anyone else speaks to you like that again, you tell me.”

Athelstan nodded and said “I will.”

He closed his eyes as Ragnar leaned up and kissed his forehead. “Let’s try to sleep, we leave for home tomorrow. We can ride up to Ecbert’s castle so you can say goodbye, if you want.”

The younger man nodded and said “Thank you.”

Ragnar smiled and said “No more tears, My Flower.”

 

* * *

 

That night, Athelstan tossed and turned in bed. He dreamt he was alone on a ship, caught in the middle of a fierce storm. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t get to calmer waters. Thunder boomed and lightning came out from blackened clouds, and the waves grew higher by the minute.

Athelstan shivered from the rain and the waves that soaked him, and when he looked up, he was staring at a wave that reached the clouds. Just as all of that water came down on him, he woke up.

 

* * *

 

When Athelstan opened his eyes, it was still dark out. Ragnar snored next to him, one arm lying across the younger man’s chest. He stared at the ceiling for awhile, wondering what the dream meant. Could it be a warning? If they were to set out on the sea, would they die?

Athelstan thought about taking a walk but knew it would be a bad idea. After awhile he closed his eyes and prayed that he would get a different dream.

 

* * *

 

In the morning Ragnar gently shook him awake, and they got ready. As promised they rode to the castle where guards were waiting. Athelstan told them they wished to say goodbye, and they let them pass.

As they rode through the gate, people stared. They whispered to one another and mainly looked at the younger man, but Athelstan ignored them.

They were led inside by guards where Ecbert, Aethelwulf, and Judith were waiting for them. Judith looked frightened when she looked at Athelstan, eyes drifting over to Ragnar every now and then. Ecbert smiled and said “Has the day come already? You are leaving?”

Ragnar nodded and said “Yes.” He looked over at Athelstan and said “We are going home.”

The older man nodded and sighed. “Its a shame you will not stay longer. I will miss my son.”

Ecbert looked at Athelstan but the younger man looked at Aethelwulf instead. But as King Ecbert came up to him, his arms held out, Athelstan let the older man hug him. Ecbert hugged him tight and whispered “Remember what I told you, My boy. And be strong.” And Athelstan nodded before pulling away.

When Aethelwulf came up, they hugged each other tight. The older man said “Look after yourself, little brother.” And Athelstan nodded.

“You as well.” They pulled away and Aethelwulf clapped him on the shoulder before squeezing it. The older man looks over at Ragnar and nodded before Judith approached him.

She smiled a little and said “I know we don’t know each other very well, but we are family.” Her eyes drifted over to Ragnar and she swallowed. She said “Just be careful.” Before looking back at him.

Athelstan nodded and said “Thank you, Judith.” She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to Aethelwulf’s side.

 

* * *

 

They all rode out together and watched they boarded the ships. Sadly, Floki was on the same ship as them, but Ragnar promised not to leave his side. Athelstan has never been out on the open sea. He’s had many dreams about it, the last one being the one with the giant wave coming down to drown him.

As they drifted off, Athelstan looked back at them. Though he is still angry with Ecbert, his hatred for him was ceasing. He kept his eyes on them until he could no longer see them.

 

* * *

 

The sun was shining bright today and at one point; he handed Athelstan a light cloak. The younger man looked at him and the older man smiled. “As a farmer, I know the sun can be unforgiving. Wear it, My Flower. Protect your beautiful skin.”

Athelstan thank him and put it on, pulling the hood up. The Northman smiled and put an arm around him, pulling him against him. He kissed his cheek before they leaned back against the back of the ship.

 

* * *

 

While Ragnar hummed an old song his mother used to sing to him and Rollo, he looked up at the stars. There weren’t many of them tonight, but they were beautiful. He then looked around the ship until his eyes landed on Floki.

The two stared at each other and as much as he wanted to kick Floki’s teeth down his throat for what he did to Athelstan, he didn’t move. Floki eventually looked away and Ragnar’s attention then fixed on Athelstan.

The Christian was snuggled up next to him, his head against Ragnar’s side. The hood of his cloak was still up, but the gentle breeze blew through the exposed parts of his beautiful hair. He smiled at how peaceful and beautiful he looked while he slept and kissed the top of his head.

Since the day they met, Ragnar thanked the Gods for bringing Athelstan to him. He knows Aslaug will be furious once they return, but he couldn’t care less. He doesn’t care what anyone thinks of him, but Gods help anyone who tries to hurt _him_.

The Northman feels bad for forcing Athelstan into a marriage he didn’t want. If he Gods must punish him, then he will gladly let them do it. But he will prove himself to his husband every day, take care of him, and protect him. One day he hopes that Athelstan will love him. If he has to wait months, years, or a millennia for that day to come, he will wait.

 

* * *

 

They had been sailing for almost four days now. Athelstan dipped his hand into the sea and felt the water rushing through his fingers as they moved. It had rained last night and Athelstan was freezing, but Ragnar did his best to keep him warm.

Ragnar watched his husband and smiled. Looking around, the Northman saw that the others were busy, before asking “Tell me about your God.”

Athelstan looked back at him and after a minute, he pulled his hand out of the water and wiped it on his clothes. “What would you like to know?”

The older man shrugged and said “Anything. We know nothing about each other’s Gods except we believe in different ones. And since you are part of our world now, it would be wise to learn about our Gods. But I am also curious to learn about your God, My Flower.”

Blinking, Athelstan looked around the ship and Ragnar said “They will not touch you, I promise.” He pulled the younger man closer and Athelstan nodded.

Athelstan began telling him about God. He told him the story of how God created the earth, about Adam &; Eve, why Lucifer was cast out of Heaven, when God made Hell. Ragnar never said a word as the Christian went on. A lot of the men looked at them while he talked, but Ragnar would reassure him that no harm would come to him.

When the younger man started talking about Jesus being born by the Virgin Mary, Ragnar stopped him. “Wait, wait, that is impossible. She could not be a virgin if she was-“

Athelstan smiled and said “Mary was a virgin. She was impregnated by the Holy Spirit, it was a miracle. She was married to Joseph, yes, but they had not yet consummated their marriage. God chose her to carry his son.”

He watched as Ragnar processed this and nodded before letting him continue. Athelstan went on to tell him about when Jesus grew up, when he was tempted by the Devil, and about his death.

“So those people captured Jesus...Your God allowed them to capture, torture, and kill his child?”

The Christian nodded and said “Gold told his son about his fate. Jesus knew it would happen. After he was crucified, they sealed him in a tomb and after three days and three nights, the son of God rose from the dead. He is in Heaven now. The word of God speaks about when Jesus shall return again...It is said to be the end of the world and only God knows when that day is. Not the Angels, not Jesus, only _Him_. The believers shall ascend to Heaven while the rest go...Elsewhere.”

Ragnar stared at him for a moment before asking “So when Jesus comes back, where will we go? Will we burn in the Hell your God made? I mean, I am sure that our marriage breaks the laws of your God-“

“I don’t know. We can only be judged in death…And if we burn, then we will burn together.”

 

* * *

 

Athelstan has fallen asleep sometime after that. He dreamt of fire, heard screams of tortured souls until Ragnar woke him up. When he looked up at his husband, the Northman smiled and said “We are home, My Flower. Look.”

Athelstan sat up and looked ahead of him, seeing a shore coming up. He could see people waiting by the dock and he was suddenly nervous. Ragnar slid his arm around the younger man’s waist before leaning in. “Don’t be afraid, My Flower. I will be right there with you, I promise.”

When the ships stopped at the dock, everyone started unloading it. Ragnar got out and held his hand out for Athelstan. The Christian took his hand and Ragnar held on as Athelstan joined him in the dock. Ragnar scanned the crowd and as soon as he spotted Aslaug holding Ivar in her arms, he knew something was wrong.

Taking Athelstan’s hand, he led them through, quickly greeting the people on the dock before he reached his wife. “What? What is it?”

Aslaug opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t say anything. Her eyes then fell onto their hands and back up. She stared at her husband before looking at Athelstan. Athelstan could see anger growing in the woman’s eyes and she kept them in him when she asked “Who is he?”

Ragnar said “I will explain later, what is going on? Where are the boys?”

The woman finally took her eyes off of Athelstan and said “They’re inside with Helga.” Ragnar pushed past her, pulling Athelstan along with him, no doubt bringing him to his new home. Behind him he could hear Rollo yelling for someone named Siggy.

 

* * *

 

Athelstan watched as Ragnar pushed the doors of one place open and that’s when he saw three blond boys of different ages and heights. His husband sighed in relief and ran towards him, the boys doing the same.

Ragnar squatted down and hugged them. He said “Thank the Gods.” He kissed their heads and asked “I missed you so much. Are you okay? Hmm? What happened?”

Athelstan stood there afraid to speak, when the boys looked at him. The tallest one asked “Father, who is he?”

Ragnar pulled back and looked over at Athelstan. He smiled and said “Athelstan, these are my sons Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd. You met my wife Aslaug and in her arms was my son, Ivar. Boys, this is Athelstan. He’s come to live with us.”

“Why?”

Ragnar said “Because we are married now, Hvitserk.”

Ubbe raised an eyebrow at Athelstan and asked “He is my new mother?”

The Northman chuckled and said “Not exactly. I will explain it to you boys someday. Your mother said you were with Helga, where is Helga?”

Suddenly another woman showed up and Athelstan could tell that something bad had happened. Athelstan offered to watch the boys while the woman named Helga pulled Ragnar aside to talk to them.

The boys asked him a lot of questions and he answered them the best they could. Surprisingly, the minute Helga went to speak with Ragnar, the boys just sat down, now interested in learning about this stranger.

When Ragnar came up to them, he was not happy. Athelstan could see his hands shaking and when he opened his mouth to speak, Ragnar said “Ubbe, Hvitserk.” And motioned for them to stand. The boys stood and Ragnar picked them both up and hugged them tight. The Northman hugged his children for a long time before kissing their heads. “No more going off like that, do you hear me? Don’t you _ever_ go off like that again.”

The boys nodded and Ragnar asked “ _Do you understand?_ ”

They nodded again and said “Yes, Father.”

The Northman set them back down on the ground and said “Okay, now I need you boys to stay with Helga, okay? Do not leave her side no matter what. I am going to speak to Athelstan and then I’m going to speak with your mother.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ragnar pulled Athelstan outside and the younger man asked “Ragnar, what’s going on?”

The older man sighed and shook his head. “It seems that while I was away, a wanderer came to Kattegat. Aslaug, Siggy, and Floki’s wife Helga, had the same dreams about this man. And while my wife was supposed to be watching our children, she was nowhere to be found. Ubbe and Hvitserk went off, walked onto a frozen lake, and Siggy went after them. They fell in and she jumped in and saved them, but she drowned.”

Athelstan didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know this woman, but he prays that she is at peace for saving those boys. Ragnar said “And now I plan to have a nice, long chat with my wife. Stay here with Helga and the boys, I will be back.” The Christian nodded and Ragnar gave him a quick peck on the lips before going off to find Aslaug.

 

* * *

 

While he waited for Ragnar to come back, he answered more of the boys’ questions and got to know Helga a little. She’s very nice, but the Christian wonders if she knows how her husband really is.

Floki didn’t look happy while Athelstan sat in there with them, but he can get over it. Helga shot her husband dirty looks when Floki would say anything mean, but Athelstan told her that it’s okay.

At one point, Ubbe asked “How did you and my father meet, Athelstan?” And the Christian smiled.

“We met in a place called Wessex. It’s where I am from. I grew up in a castle with the king of Wessex. Your father and his men wanted to speak to him, so my father and my brother and I came out to meet him. While they were talking, your father told my father that he wanted to marry me so we could stop fighting, and so you all could have land in Wessex to use for farming. After a little while, we married, and he brought me to Kattegat so I can live with you all. Does that make sense?”

The boys thought for a minute before nodding. Hvitserk then asked “So can you have babies like our mother too? Will we have more brothers?!”

Athelstan blushed and looked up at Floki and Helga. He smiled at the boys and shook his head. “No, I’m sorry, but I cannot. I would have to be like your mother to have babies. Your father and I are just...Married.”

 

* * *

 

Ragnar should have brought Aslaug into the house to talk, but instead they walked back to the shore, far away from the others. They walked in silence until Ragnar asked “Where were you?”

Aslaug looked up from Ivar and over at her husband. Ragnar kept his eyes straight ahead, and asked “When the accident happened? Helga said you were nowhere to be found when the boys went off by themselves where were you? Why weren’t you with the children?”

She studied him before asking “I was-“

“You were what? What were you doing, Wife? What could be so important that it tears you away from watching your children?” Why was it Siggy who had to go save them and died because of it?”

Aslaug smacked him on the arm and said “Don’t you start to judge me, I could ask you why you were holding that man’s hand! Who is he?”

“His name is Athelstan. He is from Wessex, and he is my husband.”

Aslaug stopped and turned to face him properly. “Husband?!”

“Yes. He is my husband.”

She slapped his face this time, but he barely felt it. His wife took a step back and asked “How dare you! Marry some stranger and bring him back here, you don’t know what he can do! He could wait until we are all sleeping and cut our throats! You could wake up tomorrow, walk outside, and see our children’s heads on spikes! And do you remember the last time you went off and took a chance with another person, Husband? I seem to remember your last wife leaving you and taking your son with her.”

Ragnar nodded and said “Yes, I remember. How can I forget? That is on me, and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. But this time I went off and took a someone who could not carry my child or any other child. And because of his father, we have land in Wessex for farming.” He stepped closer and said “And you said you don’t know what he can do, yes?”

“Yes!”

He chuckled and said “Well right now I know one thing he can do that you apparently cannot. He is watching our children with Helga. And he won’t let them out of his sight.”

They stared at each other for a moment before he looked down at Ivar. He went to touch his sons hair but she stepped back before he could. Ragnar looked back up at his wife before he turned and walked back to their home.

 

* * *

 

For the rest of the night, Ragnar was quiet. He barely said anything while they ate dinner, and every time Athelstan looked over at Aslaug, she would be glaring at him. Aslaug went to put the boys to bed, but Ragnar said he would do it.

Angry, Aslaug got up and said “Fine. But just know that your little whore is not sleeping in our bed.”

Ragnar looked up at his wife and said “Yes he is.”

“He will not.”

“This is my family, and Athelstan is part of this family now. And I say he will sleep in our bed.”

Athelstan stood up and said “Ragnar, I think it’s best if I sleep somewhere else.”

They all looked at Athelstan and he continued. “You were married to her first, and she is the Queen...I can sleep in another bed.”

Aslaug smiled and said “Your whore knows his place. This may work out after all.”

Ragnar stood up and looked at Athelstan Before turning to his wife. “Then you can have the damn bed all to yourself. I would rather share a bed with someone who is capable of watching my children.”

Angry, Aslaug told the boys to get up and they all disappeared into the boys’ room. The Northman turned back to the younger man and Athelstan said “If you are too harsh with her, she could take the boys and leave you.”

Ragnar chuckled and said “She won’t leave me. One thing I know about my wife, My Flower, is that she would rather stay and hate me than let anyone else be queen. Come.”

Ragnar took his hand and followed him until they reached another room. The bed was big enough for both of them but not as big as the one he shares with Aslaug.

The Northman gave Athelstan’s hand a little squeeze and said “Don’t let her words get to you, My Flower. I won’t let anyone take you from me and I will never send you away.”

They got ready for bed in silence and Athelstan climbed in bed next to the Northman. Ragnar pulled the younger man against him and kissed his forehead. Athelstan curled up against him, pressing his head against the older man’s neck.  
The Christian is already growing used to his husbands touches. They brought him some comfort, even with him being in this foreign land.

Athelstan stared at the ceiling for a while before turning to Ragnar. The older man was still awake. The Christian nervously licked at his bottom lip, fingers playing with the furs, until he asked “Was Siggy your friend?”

Ragnar looked down at him and said “To me? No, not really. She had been good to us and she could be trusted with my children. She had been the wife of the last Earl. I was still farmer when I fought killed him and became the Earl.”

Athelstan wanted to ask why he killed the Earl, but decided against it, and Ragnar continued. “After his death, she came to Lagertha while I was gone on another raid. She asked to be a servant and Lagertha agreed...And now she is dead.”

The Christian nodded and said “She sounds like a good woman. I pray for her.”

The older man smiled and said “You are too sweet, My Flower...You remind me of my daughter.”

“Your daughter?”

Ragnar nodded and said “Yes. Gyda. That was her name. You are sweet like her…She was twelve when we lost her to sickness. It took her and some others. I was away when it happened. Lagertha told me that she saw to it herself that our girl would be the prettiest among those who had died.”

The younger man added Gyda’s name to his prayers, but didn’t tell Ragnar. And he hopes Ragnar won’t tell anyone that he’s praying for Siggy, fearing that his Christian prayers would offend them. Athelstan sat up and looked down. “I’m so sorry for your loss..”

Ragnar smiled a little and said “There’s nothing to be sorry for, My Flower. It was years ago, her pain is over. I just pray my daughter is in a better place.”

 

* * *

 

The next day was full of tension. When anyone came into the Great Hall, they would stare at him, when he would go outside, people stared at him, whispered to each other, until he just went back inside.

 

* * *

 

When they got ready for bed, Athelstan looked up and saw Ragnar pull his shirt off. He felt himself blush. Back in Wessex, They didn’t see each other fully naked, but they saw enough. Athelstan was grateful for that, and that Ragnar kept him on his lap while they consummated their marriage.

“What is on your mind, My Flower?” Athelstan blinked, pulled away from his thoughts. Ragnar smiled a little and asked “You have been rather quiet today.”

The Christian looked down and said “Nothing, I’m...Last night when you were talking about Gyda...Is that why you and Lagertha separated? After what happened to her?”

The Northman shook his head and said “No. Gyda was the second child we lost. Lagertha miscarried a boy, then we lost Gyda. With the boy, we got through it together. But while my daughter was dying, I had was being a fool, taking a risk with Aslaug. I had slept with her and Björn confronted me after. He made me swear to him that it won’t happen again, and I promised..”

“What happened then?”

The Northman sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Athelstan came over and joined him. “Well, I thought I would never see her again, but she came to Kattegat, and Lagertha was _not_ happy...She left me and Björn went with her. And now I have done the same thing.”

Athelstan felt his guilt spreading through him and the Northman said “That is also on me, My Flower. Not you.”

Ragnar took Athelstan’s hand held them up. The Christian watched as the older man traced a finger all over the pale hand, as if committing it to memory. The Northman then kissed his palm and fingers, and Athelstan swallowed. “A-And I cannot carry your child.”

Ragnar chuckled and said “I noticed. But that is okay...Floki said you are nothing but holes.” He sat up and shook his head.” You are far from that. And the next time he or anyone else says that, I hope I am there to hear it, because I will cut their tongues out.”

The Northman then laced their fingers together and gave the Christian’s hand a gentle squeeze. “You are special, My Flower. I knew it from the moment I saw you that day. You already hold a place in my heart and it will continue to grow.”

 

* * *

 

Within the following days the chatter of Ragnar’s new husband was beginning to die down. Ragnar’s sons liked him. They were happy to play with him and listen to his stories. The Christian was careful about talking to them about his religion, and no matter how much they asked about it, he never caved. He just told them his God was different from their Gods, and he would leave it at that.

One afternoon, Ragnar had gone fishing with a friend of his while Athelstan stayed home to help with the boys. While he told the boys a made-up story, Aslaug walked in, Ivar in her arms. When the boys laughed at one part, he looked up and the queen smiled. “What is going on in here?”

The Christian looked up and Hvitserk looked over at her. “Athelstan is telling us a story!”

She raised an eyebrow and asked “He is? What is this story about?” Coming over, she sat down and smiled at Athelstan. “What stories are you telling my children, Christian?”

Athelstan said “Well, I-I’ve told about Wessex. The castle, my father, stories like that. And now I’m telling them one I made up.”

Aslaug nodded and asked “May I hear this story? If it makes my boys laugh, it must be a good one.”

Nervously, Athelstan retold his story. The boys laughed just as hard, and Aslaug smiled. By the end, Aslaug told them to play in their rooms so she could talk to him.

Ivar started crying, and they both looked down at him. “What troubles him?”

Aslaug looked down at Ivar and said “It’s his legs...Before I became pregnant with him, I told my husband he had to wait three days before he could touch me, or I’d give him a monster...He didn’t listen. My darling boy was tormented with pain and I did not know how to help him.”

Tears formed in her eyes but she didn’t seem to care. She looked up and smiled. “My children seem to like you. I could almost see you being a mother.” Athelstan smiled a little, and she asked “Did my husband tell you about the wanderer that came here?”

The Christian nodded, and she smiled. “There was just something about him...He helped my boy. He took my sons pain away...Like magic. This stranger cared more about Ivar than his own father...Has your precious husband told you about how he left his own child out in the wilderness to die? I would know, I went and got him back.”

Athelstan didn’t know this and was now afraid to ask Ragnar about it. The queen smiled and said “You know nothing about him, Christian. Soon you will know what kind of man Ragnar Lothbrok really is. Do you think he loves you?”

 _You already hold a place in my heart and it will continue to grow._ The Christian decided to lie and shook his head. “I-I don’t know...Maybe.”

“Well don’t expect him to. Be grateful you were are a man, Athelstan. For if you had something else between your legs, you would be no more than a broodmare to him..Just like I am one..”

 

* * *

 

Her words haunted him while he slept. He had a dream where he wasn’t born completely as a woman, but was enough of one. He carried his husband’s child, and he was in the stables when his water broke. The pain was unbearable and no matter how loud he screamed, no one came for him. Athelstan gave birth to a son, and it was his son’s cries that brought Ragnar in.

The look of contempt his husband gave him would haunt the Christian for the rest of his life. But when the Northman looked down at the wailing baby, he couldn’t stop smiling. After cutting the cord with a knife, Ragnar tore the baby from Athelstan’s arms and cut his broodmare’s throat before walking away.

 

* * *

 

For the next few nights, Athelstan has the same dream. The only difference would be that the sex of the baby always changed. From a boy, to a girl, and so on. He never hurt the girls though, he always named the girls Gyda.

He keeps thinking back to Aslaug talking about how Ragnar left Ivar in the woods. If he didn’t know about what happens to most deformed children, he would say his husband is a monster and whatever trust has been built between them, would fall apart. It is a sad truth, and Athelstan’s hearts go out to those poor children. Perhaps he just needs to hear Ragnar’s side.

 

* * *

 

Ragnar has noticed how quiet Athelstan was being the past few days. He wanted to wait to ask him about it, give him some time, but he can’t wait anymore. He woke up one night to an empty bed and when he got up; he grabbed a torch and walked around. The Northman found Athelstan sitting near one of the fire pits, staring into the flames.

The Christian looked up at his husband and said “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Ragnar shook his head and said “I woke up when I realized you weren’t there.” He sat down next to him and noticed when Athelstan moved an inch or two away.

Now seriously concerned, Ragnar asked “What troubles you, My Flower?”

Athelstan didn’t respond right away. They sat in silence for a few minutes until he asked “Did you leave Ivar in the woods?”

Surprised by his question, the Northman sat up and said “Yes. Did she tell you?”

The Christian nodded and said “Yes. She said you took him out there, left him, and she was the one who found him and brought him back here. She said the wanderer eased his pain like magic, and that he cared more about Ivar than you did.”

He looked at Ragnar and said “I want to know, does she speak the truth? Tell me, and don’t you dare lie to me.”

The Northman studied him for a moment and said “She speaks partial truth. And if you will let me, I will tell you the whole truth.”


End file.
